baby_hazelfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Hazel Skin Care
Baby Hazel Skin Care is the seventh game in the series. Characters * Baby Hazel Description Instructions It is skin care time!! Being winter, Baby Hazel's skin is turning too dry and cracking all over. She needs an urgent skin treatment to get back the glow and softness she used to be. First give Baby Hazel a warm bath. Then apply cream on her cracking skin and lip balm to chapped lips. Finally feed her some healthy food to keep her fit and healthy. Help Baby Hazel to complete all skin care activities without making her cry. Keep Baby Hazel happy through out to earn more points. Level 1 Our adorable Baby Hazel is home after snow play. She is too tired and there is snow all over her. She needs a quick care, let her not catch cold. First take off snow all over and remove the woolen cloths one by one and then take her to a shower. Level 2 Now we need to bath Baby Hazel in warm water. Before you start, set the room temperature to medium for 20 minutes. Then set the water temperature to 38 degrees. Fill the bath tub with warm water and wash her throughout gently. If she cries, give her favorite toys to make her happy. Keep Baby Hazel happy throughout the game to earn more points. Level 3 Baby Hazel is feeling fresh after shower. To care her soft skin, first apply lots on unscented baby moisturizer before you put her pajamas. Then spread baby lotion all over her body generously. Apply petroleum jelly on her nose to prevent from bleeding and baby lip balms on chapped lips. Finally dress her up in warm winter cloths. Level 4 Now our little princess is very hungry. Let us feed her healthy whole grain cereals to keep her immune system strong. Also feed her steamed and pureed carrots to provide sufficient nutrients. Give her warm water in between. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Taking off Baby Hazel's clothes Baby Hazel is seen at the door with snow all over. The player first needs to wipe off the snow on her. Then, the player needs to remove the jacket, trousers, gloves, hat and finally shoes. Level 2 - Bathing Baby Hazel Baby Hazel is seen sitting in the bathtub. The player first needs to set different temperature and start the water. You need to wash her hair with water first and then with baby shampoo. Baby Hazel will cry so you need to give her a rubber duck. Next, you need to wash her hair with water. The player needs to wash her body with baby body wash. She will cry again and you need to give her a giraffe toy. Level 3 - Help Baby Hazel getting ready Baby Hazel is seen covered in a blanket. You need to uncover her and change her diaper. After that, apply baby lotion all over her. The player then apply petroleum jelly and baby lip balm on her. Last but not least, you can dress her in a dress, socks and a hat. Level 4 - Feeding Baby Hazel Baby Hazel is sitting on a chair. The player first needs to prepare cereal for her and feed her it. She may drink some water and see some dog tricks when she is eating. After eating, she will cry because her mouth is dirty. You ned to wipe her mouth. Then, you need to prepare carrots for her. You need to do things almost the same like cereal. Gallery BabyHazelSkinCare1.png|Title screen BabyHazelSkinCare2.png|Baby Hazel in level 1 BabyHazelSkinCare3.png|After removing Baby Hazel's clothes BabyHazelSkinCare4.png|Baby Hazel in level 2 BabyHazelSkinCare5.png|Baby Hazel naked in level 3 BabyHazelSkinCare6.png|Baby Hazel dressed in level 3 BabyHazelSkinCare7.png|Baby Hazel with cereal in level 4 BabyHazelSkinCare8.png|Baby Hazel with carrots in level 4 Trivia * In the winning screen, the toys are also seen in other Baby Hazel games. Errors * In the winning screen, the word 'total score' was covered by numbers. Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-skin-care.html Category:Games